I'LL LIVE MY LIFE IN A YEAR!
by Aitanna
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's happy-go-lucky world comes crashing down as she hears that she's gonna die in a year. She then lives her life to the fullest in her last year,she finally confesses to (you know who) but gets rejected! How will her 1 year life go? Will it go smoothly or hard? Stay tuned to find out! (There's a happy ending, by the way.) A little bit of NaLi but eventually NaLu!
1. Lucy?

Lucy Heartfillia was a healthy girl but then there was...that heavy realization.

-

"Lucy! We got to go or else we'll be late for Aunt Mirajane's Wedding!"

"Hai! Onii-chan!"

As i walked down the stairs I saw my two big brothers, Gray and Jellal Heartfillia, dressed in beautiful suits. Gray was wearing a grey/white-ish suit that has a blue rose perching on the top pocket of the suit top, while Jellal wore a light sky-blue suit that has a red rose perching on his top pocket. The roses indicate their dates to the wedding. Grey's date is Juvia Lockser while Jellal's date is Erza Scarlet.

"You both look dashing!" i teased."You too" they both said in unison.

I wore a beautiful white dress, the length is above knee high, the dress, plain and simple, still had an elegant look to it. The laces on the dress caught the glimmer of the setting sun and made it look light pink, my high heels were white but looked pinkish that was caused by the setting sun's rays. My starry earrings are white with glitter that made it sparkle just like the stars, and my pearl necklace had a light rosy glow to it, due to the rosy color that was now replaced by violets in the sky.. But one that bugs me, is that I have a white rose.

"Che! You two have dates and i don't, this sucks!" I pouted.

They both smiled and ushered me to go in the limo. Our family's rich but dad doesn't pay a lot of attention to us, only to his work. Right now we are heading towards Aunt Mirajane and Uncle-to-be Laxus's wedding. I think they look great together!

We arrived at Fairy Tail Dome. It wasn't a church but a mall. But they do have a secret church for the fairys. We park at the front parking lot and walked towards the secret church.

Everyone was there, Gajeel with Levy, Cana and her dad, Gildarts, Loke with Aries, Scorpio with Aquarious and the other guys too. Like master Makarov and his daughter Mavis. Everyone was here to see the wedding of Mirajane and Laxus Strauss or is it Mirajane and Laxux Makarov?

Laxus greeted everyone happily, but I know he's nervous. He's fidgeting and sweating.

Natsu and his date Lisanna came last, they were all lovey-dovey, I think they should get married with all that lovey-doveyness. I almost said 'get a room' to them. Good thing i didn't.

Anyways after greeting and chatting, the wedding ceremony began. Mirajane walked through the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The designs were very intricate and they really suited her, as if someone made it just for her.

She wore A princess white veil, white earrings that were like twinkling diamonds and her necklace, a beautiful diamond encrusted jewelry that had a tiny fairy tail design on the middle. Her gown, i cant explain it, its just too beautiful, the color like the most whitest snow on Mount Everest just like her skin. The designs, i cant explain the whole gown because it just too gorgeous! She looked like the most beautiful woman in the earth walking down that aisle to her destined loved one. She looked perfect, as if god made her the most perfectest woman in the world, without a single mistake. I wish i could meet the love of my life and get married, i thought to myself and sighed. Someday it will happen, someday. I quietly promised myself.

She Reached where Laxus was standing. They touched hand and stared at each other deeply, with loving and caring eyes, then the real wedding ceremony began.

* * *

"I do" says the beautiful bride.

"I do" says the handsome groom.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest says.

Mirajane forcefully grabbed Laxus's collar shirt and made a long sweet kiss. While they were kissing the crowd went wild and some teared up to see them get married.I was the one who giggled by their foolishness, but who cares! Its a wedding let them do what they do.

After the wedding we went to the rose garden to eat and party. I thought that i was ready to party but then, something hit me, inside my heart. My heart felt like it was shoot by thousands of bullets in a second, then my lungs tighten up and i couldn't breath, and my head, it felt like it was being crushed by a 6000 pound tank. I stumbled a bit falling to a chair, after regaining my balance and consciousness, i sneaked of to the other side of the garden finding an abandoned gazebo. There i sat down and calmed a bit, surprisingly the calmness and peacefulness of that place made me relax and smile, but the agonizing pain was still there. It was already dark and the lamps started glowing, emitting a warm rose colored glow.

Fireflies started dancing around the gazebo and the roses started glowing, which made me wonder, they also emitted a sweet fragrance. I stayed there to watch the fireflies dance around me, i smelled the roses and started to sing a lullaby that i loved, and then something touched my head. I whipped my head to the unknown figure, my eyes got wide as i see another... me. She was paler than me and her eyes were flowing with tears, her golden hair were a bit paler and her dress, it was white, just like Mirajane's gown, but much more elegant and prettier.

"Lucy?" she asks.

"Yes?" i said, confused and shocked at the girl that was looking at me with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're not dead yet." she said with a sad smile on her lips.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh you haven't found out yet?" she asked, the smile disappearing from her lips.

"Haven't found out if what yet?"  
I asked confused by her question.

She walked and sat by me, her skin brushed against mine, cold. "Should i explain it to you?" she said looking down, i couldn't tell what she was feeling right now because her long bangs covered her eyes.

I nodded.

"Well 1 year from today, you're gonna...die." my eyes were wide "What do you me-"  
"You know" she continued, "When you had that painful moment earlier, that was the sign. I don't know what its called, neither do doctors or scientist know, but its a clear sign that you're gonna die." she finished her sentence, then she suddenly went blurry and then back to a solid form again.

"Lucy, I'm an angel, god let me warn you before I leave this world for good. So live your life to the fullest okay!" she finally turned to me to display a sad smile, with tears flowing down of her eyes. I know this is very painful for her, i know because she's me. Right now, I can feel my heart being squeezed, i closed my eyes and then something felt wet on my cheek, i touched it and they were tears.

"Huh? W-why am I c-crying?" i said.

"Sorry, to burden you with this message but be good okay?" she looked at me, tears vanished from her eyes, only leaving blood shot eyes.

She started disappearing and i tried to touch her "Wait! I have more questions!" i said pleadingly.

"Lucy, you're going to meet the love of your life very soon, so wait patiently until you feel your heart lighten up, and you smile for no apparent reason when you see him smile, so wait patiently, I'll be watching from above and give you hints okay? Goodbye. I hope in the future you'll tell your young self this and give the younger you some advice, well, goodbye, and nice meeting you again!" she said with a sad smile on her lips but you can clearly tell they were quivering, i know she was holding back the tears, because i held mine until the future Lucy disappeared into the light.

After moment of silence, i bursted crying. This was the most saddest moment i had ever experienced. My life, that has been cut short, is a heavy realization.

"This is too painful, god please help me." I said between sobs.

"Tomorrow is when my life countdown will begin" i said between screams and sobs. 

* * *

A/N:

For some reason, i cried while writing this, it makes me rethink of my life. Sorry.. T^T *wahhhhh* i know i'm cruel for writing that Lucy's gonna die, but don't worry there are gonna be happy moments. YOU'LL SEE!

PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY AND ME! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. Why, why can't he understand!

_Previously_:

_Tomorrow my life countdown begins._

* * *

'RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG'

MY alarm clock went off at 5:00 A.M. "ugh." I groaned as i woke up from my bittersweet dream. I looked around my room groggily, it was dark and cold. _I'm going to miss this room. _I thought to myself. I got out of bed and went to my study table.

I touched the top of the desk, cold, just like her. Last night's conversation with the future Lucy with the topic of me dying in a year was fresh in my mind. I rummaged through my desk for a yearly calendar, i took out a sharpie and scratched out today's date. "One down 364 days to go." I whispered.

I stood there for a few minutes to think about life, what made it so special anyways? What was life supposed to be in the first place? I snapped out of my train of thoughts and layed the calendar on the desk. I walked to my bed and sat there, staring at the outside of the window. I watched as the sun climbed into the eastern sky, it was pretty. The sun left pink and purple trails behind it, i thought about something, i rummaged through my closet and found a canvas, some paints, and a paintbrush. I set them up and started painting. Before i knew it 2 hours have passed and the painting done already.

I sighed and stopped painting. "Well breakfast time!" I said while stretching. I walked down the stairs and went ti the kitchen, i got out some ingredients and started cooking. "Dad, Gray, and Jellal will be happy when they taste my cooking!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

30 or so minutes passed and i had successfully made bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. My stomach grumbled at the sight of it. "And dad says that 3 months of cooking class was such a waste. Well then, the job's done, so I better take a shower." I skipped up the stairs and went to my room, i looked at my phone to see what the weather's gonna be like. "Hmmmm, today's weather is gonna be sunny, 101 degrees." i went to the closet and looked for something comfy and cool to wear, there i found an unworn sundress, the dresses' main color is sky-blue with a pattern of white polka dots. At the waist, the dress adorned a white belt and white ruffles at the dress' bottom, it looked breezy and cool, just like what i wanted. I hmm-ed and went to the shoe rack, i found some white flats, i smiled and took it, now my outfit's complete! Except for the cute accessories, well, I'll get them later.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed that my skin was a bit paler, I shrugged the idea out and turned on the shower, i started undressing and stepped in the shower, instantly i felt the hot water raining down on my skin.

"Ahh! that warm shower felt good!" I said while sipping on a milk bottle, wearing a bath robe. "Well time to get dressed!" i said cheerfully, i took off the bath robe and got dressed in my outfit, I went to the dresser and looked for cute accessories. I found a silver locket, and some bangles. I looked at myself in the mirror, _it's amazing that I fabulous my sense of fashion! _The outfit suited me like peanut butter and jelly.

I looked at my phone, it was already 8:09 A.M., well I better go call the family. I walked out of my room and walked down the hall, dad's room was at the middle so I went to his room first. _'knock knock knock'_ "It's open." said a low baritone voice. "Daddy, I made breakfast." I smiled.

There was a brief silence. "Don't want it, for all i care it might be disgusting. Lucy why don't you be like your sister, Yukino, and study to be a lawyer, or study marketing. Than do stupid stuff like cooking and writing. Especially writing,-"

"But father!"

"Will that job give you a lot of money? No, it wont, it will only give you nothing but paper and pens!" He said very coldly.

"But father! I,_ I_ want to be a writer!"

"**LUCY HEARTFILLIA**! You will not become a writer and become an heir to my marketing business!"

"But father!"

"No more! I wont hear any of this crap! You _will _be a business woman and work for me! **PERIOD!**"

"But father! this isn't about you! Its about me!"

"Shut the hell up! Get out of this room! Get out and never show your face to me again unless you make up you mind!"

"Fine. You snotty, self centered, damned old man! i hate you!" I ran out of the room and went to the balcony, "That shitty old man." For a while, i stared at the blue sky. And then my eyes began to water, I gave in and started to sob.

I covered my face and started sobbing "I wish he could show sympathy for me just once!Why, why can't he understand that I'm gonna die in a year! That shitty old man!"

"What did you just say?"

I turned around and it was...

* * *

**A/N**

**HAHA! I ended it with a cliffy! Well sorry if I didn't upload sooner my ipod broke down so I had to copy it to the kindle, but then the kindle died (R.I.P) not really, it just died for 2 days cuz I couldn't find the charger, so i transferred it computer which took forever cuz dad uses the computer A LOT. Then there was school...*sigh* I'll make it up and upload less than a week next time! Haha! anyways no school at monday sooo YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY ( I LOV THE CAPS LOCK BOTTON) Any ways don't forget to fave and follow and...**

**REVIEW!**

**So post a review about how you like/dislike this story and just tell me what you think. I don't have plans for the story so review me what you think that you would like to happen. BTY I have plans for the NALU stuff. And if u review you get a cookie or cake, your choice.**

**BYE BYE! TILL NEXT CHAPPY! I'M SOOOO HYPER.**


	3. What?

_Previously:_

_"What did you just say?"_

_I turned around and it was..._

* * *

Lucy turned around and saw Jellal. She turned around and wiped her tears. "Huh? what do you mean? Hehe." she smiled turned to him, smiling. Jellal just stood there and stared at me, with those serious navy blue eyes. When he stares at her like that, she always, _always_ breaks down and tell him everything.

"Haha!" she laughed, but he wasn't buying it. _Ugh! why does Jellal have to be freaking smart!_ "I...I...I said that my cat, yeah, my cat's gonna die in a year. Hahaha." Lucy tried again to persuade him that its not real, but it didn't work. He just stood there glaring at her, she felt her body sweat, even though it was exposed to the cold morning air. Lucy finally gave up. "FINE! God! why do you have to be freaking smart!" He smirked that she gave up and motioned her to sit. Lucy nodded and sat down, he followed her and sat at the seat in front of her, sitting face to face. He folded his arms and hmm-ed. For a moment there was a long silence, but for Lucy it felt like hours. Finally she got impatient and spoke first.

Lucy lowered her head. "I'm sorry for not telling you anyth-"

"What happened."

She looked up at him to see him staring at her. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Last night at the wedding, you suddenly fell down. Erza noticed it and was about to talk to you, but you got up and quickly ran to somewhere. What happened." He looked at me seriously, his eyes glazed with concern. Lucy turned away, hesitating to answer his question, finding the right words to explain about last night's _event._

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." He stopped and smiled at her. "But still I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything."

She smiled. "No. You're not my big brother, you're my big sister!" Lucy stuck her tongue out and did a raspberry. "Why you little brat!" Finally the tense atmosphere was broken.

She got up and ran, Jellal started chasing her yelling 'Come here you brat!' she laughed. While Lucy was running she forgot to watch where she was going so she tripped on a rock and fell to the floor. Jellal found the chance to pounce on her and tickle her. "Okay! Okay! You got me! Hahaha!Please stop! Hahahaha! I'm dying!" Jelllal stopped tickling her and got up, helping Lucy at the process.

"Well you lovebirds make a scene in the morning." We turned around and saw Gray, in his choo-choo undies. Lucy tried not to laugh but failed. "Gray, what with those?!" Lucy laughed, bawling on the floor with Jellal. Gray looked at where they were laughing at and found that he was wearing choo-choo underwear, Gray turned fifty shades of red. "Hey! Who did this!" He yelled. Jellal who was almost dying of laughter raised his hand. Gray stomped to Jellal and they started to fight. Lucy stopped laughing and attempted to stop them but failed to, until a booming voice came out.

* * *

**(From now on, this is Lucy's perspective.)**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I turned around and saw Erza by the door. Jellal and Gray stopped fighting and dead panned. Sweat clearly seen from their foreheads. But one question that I want to know is that, why is Erza at our house?

"H-hey Erza. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I tried to say calmly. Her expression softened and she looked at my direction.

"Oh hi Lucy, how are you?"

"Uhh, I'm f-fine. but w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I'm here to go on a date with Jellal." She answered calmly. My feeling of nervousness became feelings of curiosity. "Oh really?" Erza nodded. "Where to?" I asked. "To the amusement park." The amusement park? "But Erza, doesn't the amusement park open in the afternoon? It's ten in the morning." I asked. "I know, I just wanted to go to the movies before we go to the amusement park."

"Ohhhh..." Erza walked to Jellal, who was now standing up and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. "Good luck on your date!" I yelled, I received a 'thanks' as a reply.

"So tell me, what were you and Jellal taking about earlier?" I turned a round to see Gray smirking. "Gray, Jellal and I talked about nothing, nothing at all earlier." He glared at me and his smirk disappeared. "You're lying." I turned around and started walking towards the door. But before I reached the door, I stopped. "Gray, I'll tell you and Jellal my secret tomorrow, but for now, please don't ask me anything about it. And one more thing, your clothes." And I continued walking. Gray looked down and mumbled something about his _choo-choo_ underwear. Normally I would laugh about this but there was only one thing on my mind right now, was that how to tell them about last night's _event._

* * *

As I walked trough the park, I looked at the scenery that was placed before me. The quiet pond, the gentle breeze, and the lonely atmosphere. Right now I feel lonely. For some weird reason that what I want to feel, to be lonely.

I walked to the top of a hill, I looked for a comfy spot to nap and found a shady place under a huge oak tree. I looked at the oak tree and found a carving of a heart with a cupid's arrow shooting it. The names that were written in the middle of the heart were Lisanna + Natsu, and words under it were carved in capital letters, FOREVER.

I remembered me and Natsu used to hangout all the time, but then last year in our junior year, Lisanna moved into town and she stole Natsu away from me. Wait, did I just said that she stole Natsu away from me? Anyways after our junior year Natsu and I don't hangout anymore. When we see each other we just say 'Hi', nothing more nothing less.

I layed down and closed my eyes. I felt the warm breeze brush against my skin, the lonely atmosphere made me sleep instantly. As I was about to be pulled into a sweet dream, I felt someone's skin brush against mine. I opened an eye and saw nothing, I shrugged the idea out and continued my nap. Something pointy poked my face, I thought that it was only a figment of my imagination, so i ignored it. It poked me again, I opened my eyes and saw this weird dog like thing that had a carrot as a nose?

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The dog like thing jumped and went behind the oak tree. I hesitated to follow it but I was curious. I got up and followed it, I saw it sit at the base of the tree, it might look kinda weird but to me, it looked cute. I got close to it and it said, or attempted to say. "Pluuueeeeee!" I scrunched up my nose. "What?" It walked to me and stared at me with its weird beady eyes. "Pluuuuueeeee!"

"Oh! You said 'plue'!"

"Plueeeeee!"

"Haha, maybe that's your name! From now on I'll call you Plue!" I smiled and petted the dog-i mean Plue.

"That feels nice!" I looked at Plue, did he, I'm assuming its a he, say that? "Plue, did you just say that?"

"Yes, yes i did"

Little did Lucy know that there was a particular boy playing a trick on her. Lets just say they used to be friends.

"Cool! Not only that you can say 'plue' but you can talk too!"

"Yea, I use telepathy!" *snicker snicker*

"Plue, did you just snicker at me?'

"Pllluuuuueeeeee!"

A moment of laughing and planning later, the boy sneaked up behind her and then..."BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed and turned around. "Lucy KICK!" And hit the boy in the balls. "EEEPPPPP!" She heard him scream. Lucy opened her eyes and it was the one and only Natsu Dragneel bawling on the floor crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh its you." Lucy mumbled, she grabbed Plue and started walking down hill.

"Lucy! Wait!"

Lucy sighed and turned around. "What." She said coldly.

"Jee, is that how you greet you best friend?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face.

Lucy's face expression was now dubbed; annoyed. She sighed. "Refrain best friend, in fact, refrain friend."

"Lucy, what do you mean?"

Lucy sighed. "Oh my god Natsu! You and I stopped being friends at our sophomore year! You kicked me to the curb cause you and Lisanna hooked up! _REMEMBER?_"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Wait, oh yeah, we stopped hanging out. Well that's just because you and I were too busy!" He smiled an idiotic smile.

Finally Lucy snapped. "Too busy? Too Busy! I had time but you hanged out with your girlfriend, I tried asking you many times to hangout with me but you had dates or that you think that hanging out with me sucks!"

"What? I never thought that hanging out with you sucks."

"Yes you did, I heard you when you hanged out with Lisanna at the festival!"

Natsu's smile vanished, he looked at me very seriously. "Luce-"

"Don't call me Luce!-"

"Luce, you and I are friends!"

"Shut the hell up Natsu! We are not friends!" After that, Lucy ran of taking Plue with her, leaving a confused Natsu standing near an oak tree.

At a nearby tree, someone saw them, and that particular person had a grin plastered on their face. That person was happy to see them fight, it benefits them anyways. The person got out of their hiding spot and went to where Lucy was headed, who might this person be?

* * *

"Stupid Natsu!" Lucy said, mumbling some curse words after. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Natsu!" The suspicious Person went behind Lucy and then...everything went dark...

* * *

**Hey! Just like i promised you guys! A chappy before a week! Anyways thanks for the reviews. Favorites, and follows! Love you all!**

**Pikaskye: I know, I am a creul evil sadist and thanks for the tip!**

**Donna: Yep! I will! Thanks!**

**ZeldaFan64: Kay! And Please keep reading!**

**And thanks for the people thags supporting me!**

**PLEASE **

**°FOLLOW**

**°FAVORITE **

**°REVIEW!**

**I do not own fairy tail.**


	4. What did I do wrong!

_Previously:_

_...Everything went black..._

* * *

Lucy woke up and saw nothing but endless darkness. She tried to move her arms but it was strapped into something, she tried to move her legs, but to no avail. Lucy sighed.

..._Creak_... Lucy froze and whipped her head to the sound. She could hear footsteps, they were getting closer and closer, with every step Lucy could feel her heart rate beat faster, and with every second she could hear her blood beat against her ears. And then everything stopped, Lucy holds her breath, her eyes and ears highly alert. She could feel the figure close to her, she could feel the figure's hot breath brush against the nape of her neck.

The figure bit Lucy's ear and whispered in a low smooth voice. "It's time." He says. He untied her and carried her on his shoulders, carrying her away from the blackened room. Lucy struggled, flailing her arms and legs, yelling cursed words. Her arms pounded his back very hard, his back made a thud noise, like a drum, her legs attempted to hit his face but only hit his chest, making it hard to carry her.

The man got tired and irritated of this so he shoved a drug into Lucy's mouth to make her stop and make her pass out. The drug took affect instantly and it sapped Lucy's energy away from her, making her struggles decrease. And finally with one move, she was gone, pulled into the darkness of sleep, pulling a piece of her hope with her.

* * *

Lucy woke up, her head aching. She saw nothing but darkness, her eyes feel hot and pressured, she then concludes that a blind fold was tied to her. Something touched the back of her head and unraveled the blind fold. And instantly, the bright light of the room shone and Lucy's headache became worse. She closed her eyes and took a few minutes to adjust them to the bright light, her vision, now focused, wandered around the room finding three people, wearing black shades and black suits.

She looked forward and saw a boy with blonde hair, with blueberry colored eyes, he had a scar on his forehead, and he wore a feathery coat. From her memory, Lucy concludes that this guy is Sting Eucliffe, the heir to his father's arch enemy's business, Sabertooth Corporation. He smiled, amazed by his plan to capture Lucy and make her a hostage being successful, but not yet. He leaned forward and cupped Lucy's chin. She blushed and pulled away from his grip. He backed away and motioned his guards to untie Lucy, they nodded and did what they were told.

Lucy's arms were untied. She glared at him, with a stare that could kill you in an instant, but it did not took affect on the man, he only stood there smirking. "Boss, what shall we do now?" A voiced echoed from behind and instantly noticed that voice. That was the voice who harassed her and fed her that nasty drug. She turned around and saw a a man with long blonde hair, a crimson red hat covering the top of it. His eyes were hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges, he wore a very long crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. He looked at Lucy and smiled a sly smile. Lucy shuddered.

Sting motioned him to stand next to him and whispered something, the other blonde man nodded and walked in front of Lucy and smiled. "Hello young miss, my name is Rufus Lore, I will be..." he stopped and cleared his throat. "Your...b-butl-ler." He stuttered, showing that he did not like the idea of him being my butler. I backed up and took a glance at the door. Sting noticed this and motioned his guards to block the exit. She turns around and made a growl of annoyance, she noticed a light behind the curtains, indicating that there was a window behind it.

Lucy quickly made a plan in her head, she signed, knowing that there's no way out, at least that's what she wants Sting to think, but in her mind the plan was already in place, deceive and escape. She decided that the plan starts now. She walked next to Sting and stared at him coldly. He smiled. "Well miss Heartfillia, looks like there's no way out." He cupped her chin, she did not struggled, but only obeyed. What's the point of struggling when you have a perfect plan to obey.

He led her to a vacant room decorated with different velvets of blue. It took Lucy's breath way, the room was beautiful! She caught Sting looking at her reaction, she cleared her throat. "Well I guess that this room is enough, I think my room looks better." She said judgmentally. He still kept that cocky grin on his face. Lucy walked to Sting's side, "Can you please leave?" She raised her eyebrow. "Sure thing!" Sting said, ordering his guards to leave the room, but he and that weird guy named Rufus were still standing in the room. Lucy sighed. "I mean _everyone_." Sting oh-ed and motioned Rufus to move outside, but before Sting walked out, he whispered something on her ear, Lucy blushed. She felt his hot breath on her ear making Lucy blush redder. Saying a goodnight, he kissed Lucy's ear and nibbled at it, making Lucy blush much much more than before. He left the room and disappeared down the hallway, smirking. She ughed and threw her hands in the air.

Lucy looked at the clock, eight thirty P.M., close to her home curfew nine P.M. She sighed and explored the room, she saw a tiny bell, and out of her curiosity she wrung it. It made a cute vibrating sound and she smiled. Lucy dropped the bell where she took it and turned around. To her surprise, she saw a maid with white short hair. "You wrung miss." She said. Lucy looked at her, she was a petite looking maid, slender arms, and a small face, Lucy thought at first that she was a doll. "Uh, may I go home?" Lucy asked, still confused about how fast the maid came. "No. Master's order's are that you may not leave and that you have to stay here with us until you and master Eucliffe marry two days from now on." Lucy was shell shocked. Married? Married! She stumbled backwards and covered her head with her palms. Married? "Thank you." Lucy said, still having a headache. "Umm, may I call my family?" She asked. The girl looked up at her and smiled. "But didn't master tell you that they already sent an email to you mansion saying you are going to a summer camp?" She finished her sentence with a _-desu?_ What does that even mean?

Lucy dismissed the maid and walked to the bed. She sat down, the bed was poofy and hard, just like what Lucy wanted. She layed down, thinking about what Sting said. Lucy scratched her head vigorously. "What does 'see you around midnight mean'!" Lucy screamed at the empty room. "UUUGGGGHHHHHH! And being married! What did I do wrong!"

* * *

**Ok so I was lazy on this chappy. But finally finished it!**

**I know it doesn't make sense but who cares! I know that the story is going side track but believe me, its in the right path. **

**Thanks for the comments and follows and faves! Every time I read a review or see the follows and favs list. I just jump around and say "YAAAAAAAYY!"**

**REVIEWS: 10**

**FAVORITES: 16**

**FOLLOWS: 27**

**Make sure to FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! I lov u guy's funny reviews, keep them up! **

**I have a poll on my profile page, and make sure to look it up k? Love you guys bye! and THANKS! Too tired to type anything... bye... (zzzzz)**


	5. Pink?

_Previously;_

_"What did I do wrong?!"_

* * *

It was already midnight and Lucy lay awake revising her plan. "Okay, so let me go through it one more time" She whispered under her breath.

"1. Decieve 2. Fight 3. Escape 4. Run Home 5. Tell the media and cops 6. Bring them down" Lucy closed her eyes and imagined Sting Eucliffe in prison, she smiled, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was painted very beautifully, with the angels and demons fighting on earth.

Then out of the corner of her eye a shadow moved, Lucy looked at that direction but saw nothing, so she continued to stare at the ceiling. _'Tap' _she froze and looked again, nothing. Out of her curiosity, she got off the bed and went to the balcony. She clutched the solid granite railing with her hands, she looked at every direction; left, right, up, and down. There was nothing there except for the cold night wind and the eerie swaying of the trees.

The night was very eerie and creepy, Lucy looked at her hands and found herself having goosebumps. She felt that something was off, there were no crickets chirping, no owls hooting, and not frogs croaking. Only the sound of the wind were overheard, it was very quiet, possibly too quiet. A minute later, Lucy found herself being embraced by Sting.

She gasped in surprise, "w-what?! Let go!" Lucy yelled. She struggled, but to no avail, his arms were too strong! Lucy imagined him with that cocky grin of his, she could hear and feel deep, hot, slow moving breaths from his chest, which are surprisingly muscular. She was practically blushing like crazy because of this awkward 'situation'.

Sting smirked cockily as he felt Lucy's face grew hotter and hotter by the second he was hugging her. Lucy ignored his muscular abs and muscles and focused on how to get out of his 'hug'. She finally had an idea, she stomped on his foot making him yelp and jump, she pushed him and faced him. "What the hell were you doing?!" she yelled. He smirked, "didn't i say 'see you around midnight'?" Lucy blushed. "Whatever!" She stomped of to her room blushing madly.

* * *

Morning arrived painfully slow for Lucy, she layed on her bed all night thinking about that 'event'. _'knock knock knock'_, Lucy groaned before saying 'come in'. The door opened and that petite little maid came in with a fancy looking breakfast tray, on the tray were delicious looking chocolate porridge and pure milk. The maid walked to Lucy and greeted her with a sweet 'good morning lady Lucy!' Lucy replied with a smile. The maid, placed the tray on Lucy's lap and started to walk to a massive closet, then she disappeared. After a minute or so, she reappeared holding a beautiful carribean blue colored dress , Lucy stared in awe. The petite little maid placed the dress on a chair and midnight blue colored heels were placed on the seat. The maid walked to Lucy carrying a pearl necklace, "Lord Eucliffe wish for you to wear this." She said as she placed it near Lucy's hand. "Thank you" Lucy replied.

"Miss Lucy, you better eat your porridge before it gets cold" Lucy nodded and started eating her porridge, when this petite maid comes to her room, Lucy always feel kinda cheerful. She finished her porridge and drank her milk gracefully, or kinda gracefully. "Miss Lucy, since you have finished your breakfast, i will take my leave." And with that the petite maid took the tray and started walking out the door "Wait!" Lucy called back. The little maid turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"Uh... Whats your name?" The maid smiled, "it is Yukino." Lucy smiled, what a pretty name. "Uh.. Thank you, and what is that dress for?" The mai- I mean Yukino turned around and started walking towards Lucy "That dress is for you to attend the grand tea party this after noon, with Lord Eucliffe as your date." Lucy almost barfed, date? seriously? "uh..thank you" not, Lucy said in her head. Yukino looked at the dress longingly "How lucky must you be" Lucy looked at her in confusement "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Yukino, shook her head "nothing, well, i must go." and with that she left.

Lucy sighed and got off the bed, uncanny enough, Lucy seemed to be calm and not all panicky like she is. She sighed "what have i become?" She asked herself. She took the dress and looked at its detailed design, the sparkling silver shimmered like the stars, she smiled. "At least the dress is not retarded." and with that she started undressing.

* * *

"Ah!" Lucy screamed, the dress is too tight! Like an anaconda wrapping around you tight! "Miss Lucy! We are sorry that this dress is tight but be still!" Yukino pleaded while tightening her dress. Lucy screamed again...

An hour past and the agonizing pain of her dress had made Lucy's main body numb, if someone pinches her she wouldn't even feel it. Yukino escorted her to the Tea party held in a beautiful rose garden. Lucy's stomach turned, something doesnt feel right, she thought to herself, and in the corner of her eye, something pink and fluffy moved, she looked at that direction and then...

she saw pink everywhere.

* * *

HEY! you people! if you have quotev, please follow me! just look for the username: Ai

* * *

I am sooooooooo sorry for not writing this chappy sooner! *pleads on my knees bowing* I didnt mean to! I was just too busy! And this chappy, i was actually spazzing out... yeah... and all of you know that the next chappy is going to be juicy! so keep reading and wait patiently for the next chappy! *runs away* please dont kill me!

And this chappy was short because i couldnt think of anything else... so please help! and as always, this story is on the right track.

ALSO...make sure to:

FOLLOW

FAVORITE

and

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

until next time! I dont own anybody in fairy tail, or fairy tail. Also, does anyone know when Fairy Tail will be airing again? Mashiro wont tell me. (^~^)


End file.
